shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaseki Kaseki no Mi
Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit as rumored is the ability to mineralize instantly anything non living, similarly to the Mero Mero no Mi, but it only works to already dead organic tissue and won't affect anything non organic or still alive. Any fossilized organic tissue can be reverted back to it's original state just before death, allowing the user of this fruit to bestow any Fossil to it's original state but albeit still dead. Any fossil the user touches with his right hand can be tampered with and controlled as if it's a marionette as long as the user maintains physical contact, while his left hand allows for him to remotely draw close to him fossils, probably a quirk and not set in stone thou. The fruit proves of great help to any person studying deceased animal and/or prehistoric animals, possibly being at the origin of Paleontology. Further exploration of the Kaseki Kaseki no Mi's powers allow the user to sense Fossils underneath layers of earth in a sort of radar manner allowing the user to pin point the exact location and dimension of such fossil, once dug up, if the user touches the fossil he can date with some accuracy how many years the animal has been dead for, fossil fuels and such also seem to be able to be pin pointed by this fruit allowing the user to easily gain economic might by using his powers to dig up large quantities of oil and coal. Usage The fruit's ability to mineralize only dead and organic matter at first sight makes it seem as if it could never be used for battle, althou its powers don't directly indicate it the Kaseki Kaseki no Mi can prove lethal in battle. The user of such fruit is capable of instantly turning to stone any organic matter in mere seconds moments after it's death, and thus any body part that has been separated from the main body and is considered dead can be mineralized for a makeshift weapon. Cells and dust particles which contain organic matter can be turned to stone and is not just reserved for large pieces of tissue, virtually anything as long as it has been part of anything alive can be made into stone and thus by petrifying the dead skin cells making an irregular and relatively strong armor at any given time. A powerful attack that coul kill lots of skin cells would merely allow the user to get a more powerful defense. The scariest power of this fruit is the ability to make statues of any given life form the moment after he dies, and being able to revert it back, allowing for a macabre way of preserving tissues like meat and reverting other organic by products like amber back into tree sap. In a practical battle the user is able to hide large organic weapons for his needs, hiding it in a broken form for stealth and reverting it will repair it from all damage. Named Attacks Living Fossil: Cullen's less pratical attack, after removing a hair from every statue in his possession and forming a globe with them all, Cullen is able to use the fruit's power to remotely control the statues, this takes a great deal of concentration and requires his full focus, a mere moment of hesitation would cancel the attack, but with it he can literally summon an army in an eye's notice. Cataclysm: One of Cullen's most powerful attacks, with his fruit power he touches the ground and using the organic matter making up the sedimentary rock starts pulling it towards him and moving it around, this creates a powerful earthquake capable of bringing major structures down to a pile of ruble. Predation: One of Cullen's most terrifying attacks, with his huge collection of sea king teeth he always carry with him tiny shards of them while he grinded the rest to dust, he then flicks it at the enemy and restores them to their state before death and thus creates giant projectiles from thin air. Those with weak reflexes easily get skewered and killed by the attack. Extinction: Cullen's most powerful attack, by usage of his fruit he revives the biggest item in his collection, the archipelago of islands of the Pensworth new Estate. The archipelago was actually a giant sea king that lived a long time ago and died, Cullen then proceeds to control the dead corpse and wreck mayhem on his enemy, Cullen needs all of his concentration for this attack and is wide open when using it, but the sheer destructive power of it overshadows this weakness. External Links *Fossil wikipedia's page on fossils Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit